Trapped
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: Hermione and Fred get stuck in a class room together after an unfortunate prank malfunction. What will happen as they wait for Hagrid to get them out? Reply to Just Dialogue/Description challenge HPFC


Hey all this is my reply to **thelightningstrike's** HPFC **Just Dialogue/Description challenge**. I chose to do a Hermione/Fred story and it's my first one in a long time. I chose to do Just Dialogue, I hope you all like it enjoy xxx.

**Dislaimer: Wish I owned HP...but sadly my wish will never come true.**

**Trapped**

"How could this have happened?"

"Don't get yourself worked up Hermione. Chill. It'll be sorted in no time."

"Don't tell me to chill! I'm going to miss my class because of this! _Argh_ it's entirely your fault!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it; I'm sure George will figure out what went wrong."

"Nothing should have gone wrong in the first place. You shouldn't be making those stupid practical jokes."

"Hey we're trying to start a business with these things. We need to test them out you know."

"Yes but not in school!"

"You're only mad because you're trapped in a classroom and missing another class. You're not angry with me so just chill."

"Stop telling me to _chill _and I am angry with _you_. You were the one who decided to drop that…thing while I was still in the room! What is it we're covered in anyway, it smells to high heaven."

"It's a mixture of Agent Potion, the Explosia Charm, dung bomb mix and Thestral droppings."

"Charming. I suppose the Agent potion is what make's it gloopy."

"Well that… and the Thestral poop."

"How'd you get that by the way…you can't see Thestrals unless you've seen someone die."

"I bribed Luna to get some for me. She's been a real trooper when it comes to getting us gross things."

"And I suppose that whenever that thing does go off Thestral droppings manage to fly everywhere making it terribly hard find and get rid of the…smell."

"No wonder you're the smartest witch of our age."

"Quite. Hold still while I clean this up. Maybe if I remove the glop I'll feel a bit better."

"You do that."

"Fred? Hermione? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah George I can hear you. Hermione's cleaning up."

"Good luck with that. Listen Fred the door's been welded shut by the explosion and Thestral crap. The dung bomb mix and Agent Potion turned it into a kind of cement. I had to go and see Hagrid; he's the only one who knows the most about Thestrals and their…leavings."

"Do you know when Hagrid will be here?"

"He said he'll come up as soon as he finishes something and grabs a few things."

"Can't you do anything?"

"Sorry Herms I can't."

"Thanks anyways bro, you'd better go and sort out the rest of those bombs, who knows what could happen."

"On it, see you later if you survive."

"What did he mean by that?"

"About surviving? He was joking no need to get your knickers in a twist."

"My knickers are not in a twist! I'm just a little bit peeved that we have to stay for who knows how long."

"Let's play a game then. It'll take your mind off the time."

"A game? What sort of game?"

"Truth or dare."

"Truth or dare? How can we play that when we are trapped in a classroom, dare would be made redundant."

"Don't worry about that. I'll go first then. I choose truth."

"Fine. Have you ever cheated on a test?"

"Hermione this is me we're talking about. I think you know the answer to that. Ask another one."

"Why am I not surprised? Okay then what was the first prank you ever pulled at Hogwarts."

"That's a good one. We'd just left the Great Hall after the sorting ceremony and dinner and we were being shown the way to the common room by the house prefect. Percy was standing right up close beside her because he had this huge crush on her at the time. George and I thought that it would be a fantastic idea to make a fool out of him so we took out our wands and magically undid his shoe laces and retied them together so he'd fall flat on his face. Needless to say it worked and he smashed his chin on the stair right beside her feet."

"That's terrible."

"Good times. It's your turn now."

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anybody?"

"That's none of your business!"

"If you don't answer me properly then you'll have to suffer the consequences."

"What consequences? You never mentioned anything about those!"

"The consequence for not answering your truth or not doing your dare is to kiss me on the lips."

"Oh Merlin. Fine, I do have a crush on somebody are you happy now?"

"Very. I pick truth."

"Do _you_ have a crush on anybody?"

"Oh fighting fire with fire are we? I do have a crush actually."

"I would have been surprised if you said you didn't. Truth."

"I'm only human, contrary to popular belief. Have you ever punched anybody?"

"I have. I thought you knew that?"

"I didn't know that! Who was it?"

"That's another question; you have to wait until your turn is over."

"Merlin! I choose dare."

"Dare? This is going to take some thought."

"…"

"I dare you too…stick your head out of the window and yell 'rape.'"

"Imaginative. What are the consequences if I don't?"

"I jinx you."

"Harsh. Alright then watch and learn."

"…"

"RAPE!"

"Oh my word you actually did it?"

"Nobody in their right mind would want to be jinxed by you. Your go."

"Truth."

"Who did you punch?

"Draco Malfoy and it felt great!"

"Very rebellious of you. I would have loved to have been there to see that. The look on his face must have been priceless."

"It was. I don't think I'll ever forget that moment or the pain in my hand afterward."

"Yeah punching does hurt like hell."

"It's your go and I have to say I'm rather enjoying this."

"Dare."

"Again?"

"Yes and what are the consequences?"

"The same, I get to jinx you. I dare you to…write a crude profanity on the board for the next class that will be in here."

"Simple."

"…"

"…"

"Oh Fred that's disgusting!"

"You said a crude profanity and so I gave you a crude profanity!"

"That's fine but you didn't have to draw a picture as well."

"It needed the added Weasley charm. What do you pick?"

"I think I'll choose dare this time."

"Living on the edge are we? I dare you to write something nasty on the board and the consequence still stands."

"Piece of cake."

"…"

"…"

"Holy crap Hermione I didn't think you had it in you! No drawing though...shame."

"I don't think that word needs it."

"Truth."

"Who do you fancy?"

"What? Oh no that's a secret."

"Fine then…_LANG-lock_!"

"What the Fuhhhhkkk?"

"That's what you get."

"Luuh myuuuu uunngue guuuh!"

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"Hermiouuhhh!"

"Hysterical."

"Biuuuh."

"Language! If you're going to get angry about it then there you go."

"Merlin that was a strong jinx, usually I'm able to move my tongue a little bit on the roof of my mouth but that was impossible."

"What can I say, I practice."

"Your turn."

"Truth."

"Who do _you_ fancy?"

"That's not fair!"

"You did it before so why should asking the same question again be unfair for me?"

"…"

"Exactly now spill it!"

"I'd rather not."

"Well then pucker up, you do know my consequence still stands."

"Merlin! I don't want to kiss you!"

"Tough, you either tell me who you fancy or you kiss me on the lips."

"…"

"Tick-Tock Herms."

"…"

"No time like the pres-."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I was not expecting that."

"Yeah well at least now I don't have to tell you who I fancy."

"You're one tough cookie but at least now you can cross off kissing me on your 'things to do before I'm 20 list.'"

"You're so full of yourself aren't you?"

"Who else would I be full of?"

"Jerk."

"No need to thank me. Your face says it all though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You obviously liked it or else your cheeks wouldn't be so rosy."

"I…shut up Fred."

"You can't pull the wall over my eyes."

"Fred? Hermione? You lot alrigh' in there?"

"Hagrid!"

"I've come ter save you."

"Thanks buddy."

"Don' you buddy me Fred Weasley, it's your fault you two are stuck in there in the firs' place."

"Not so hot now are you?"

"You think I'm hot?"

"_Shut up_ Fred! Stop twisting my words."

"Stan' back from the door now."

"We're well away."

"…"

"…"

_CRASH!_

"Thank you so much Hagrid! I never thought we'd get out of there."

"Don' mention it, now you and Fred better get goin', it's almost dinner time."

"Well it was a pleasure being trapped with you Miss Granger."

"It won't happen again!"

"See you at dinner _sweetie_!"

"Fred…for the last time…SHUT UP!"

* * *

**A/N: So what did ya'll think? Could you follow it okay? Tell me everything in a nice review xxxx**


End file.
